Screams of fear
by ABlaker
Summary: En medio de un enfermizo juego donde sobrevivir es todo lo que importa, puedes descubrir que estar mal acompañado es mejor que estar solo. Historia Jori Terror, drama, romance y situaciones supernaturales ¿Cuanto vale tu vida? ¿Y la de ella?
1. Raptadas

Hola de nuevo... aqi estoy yo otra vez! Traigo una historia bastante rara que se me ocurrio espero que les guste, cabe mensionar que... no actualizare tan seguido como usualmente suelo hacer, (retome mis clases de piano) asi que ya no tengo tanto tiempo libre como antes. Tampoco quiere decir que tardare siglos... solo les pido un poco de pasiencia (hablo de como 3 o 4 dias por capitulo :S).

Es una historia bastante diferente a lo que usualmente escribo asi que estoy experimentando con el terror, ojala les agrade.

Advertencia: No para personas asustadizas, habra violencia... un buen de violencia, malas palabras y bastante fantasia (historia un poco cardiaca) Contiene Jori (que no podia faltar).

* * *

**Screams of fear**

**POV Jade  
**

Eran las 2 a.m. y yo me encontraba conduciendo por todo Hollywood en su búsqueda. Maldito el momento en que me convencieron que esto era buena idea, en realidad yo no me sentía mal con Vega, al contrario, deseaba que se marchara y lo hizo, ¿Cómo podría eso afectarme?.

-Maldición Vega… ¿Dónde te metiste?- Bufe molesta.

Si, estaba buscando a Vega porque por mi culpa se había marchado de aquel lugar y Beck y Cat me obligaron a ir a buscarla. Tambien ella porque tiene que provocar a mis insultos, es casi instintivo el querer molestarla y ella lo sabe, no comprendo como es que sabiéndolo sigue buscándome, sigue acercándose aun cuando la lastimare. Pero vaya que es tonta, y eso me molesta, que sea tonta, ¿Por qué no puede ser como todas las chicas que me tienen miedo?, no, le hago daño y vuelve, empiezo a creer que es masoquista.

Doblo en esta esquina y nada, llevo dando vueltas por todo el lugar y no hay señales de ella, asi que tome una decisión, si Vega no aparece en mi siguiente vuelta, lo juro, volver y dire que por mas que la busque no la encontré y todo por su culpa. Se acerca la vuelta y sonrio levemente al doblar. Y valla sorpresa, allí, arruinándome mas la noche y acabando con mi plan de fuga, allí esta Vega. Maldije mentalmente y tuve el impulso de seguir de largo y hacer como que no la encontré, pero algo me paso que me detuve junto a ella. Ella me vio, tenia los ojos llorosos, luego hizo una mueca y siguió de largo. Y eso, de verdad, juro que me enfado. Me baje del auto y corri levemente hasta alcanzarla.

-Maldicion Vega… ¿Quieres dejar de correr?- Hable enfadada tomandola del brazo.

Ella forcejeo hasta liberar su brazo de mi agarre. –Dejame en paz Jade- Hablo molesta pero con la voz quebrada.

-No te voy a dejar en paz hasta que me escuches…- Grite tomando de nuevo su brazo, esta vez me acegure de tomarlo con fuerza.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Humillarme mas?... no quiero escucharte- Trato de safarce pero le agarre mas fuerte.

-¿Quieres dejar de ser tan idiota? ¿No vez que trato de ser amable y disculparme?- Sone bastante mas molesta de lo que hubiera deceado.

-Pues tu técnica no esta funcionando asi que dejame tranquila- Podia notar sus ojos brillantes por aquellas lagrimas.

-Diablos…- Escupi con fuerza antes de tomar aire y calmarme un poco. –Eres tan tonta- Hable mas calmada apretando un poco mas el agarre.

-Gracias por el cumplido…-Hablo con notorio sarcasmo. –Si eso era todo entonces suéltame y dejame ir- Hablo molesta, pude notar su mejilla humeda.

-No es lo que iba a decirte…-Hable perdiendo la pasiencia. –Me porte algo grosera contigo en el club- Hable una vez mas.

-¿Algo grosera?, Jade me humillaste… me sentí como la peor basura que existe en la tierra- Su voz se quebró al final.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan malditamente sensible?... trato de ser amable y tu haces que pierda la pasiencia- Me sentía algo confundida al ver las lagrimas desfilar por sus ojos.

-No tengo porque seguir soportando todo esto… y suéltame que me estas lastimando- Hablo jalando su brazo pero yo lo apreté aun mas.

-Pues lárgate…-Solte su brazo con bastante despresio. –Vete, nunca me intereso disculparme- Escupi con bastante molestia y comencé a caminar hacia el coche.

-Eres una tonta Jade- Escuche gritar a mis espaldas.

Me sonreí torcidamente. Es que acaso no se le pudo ocurrir un insulto mejor. Con molesti entre al auto, busque las llaves en mi chaqueta, ensendi el coche y cuando me disponía a irme… lo vi. Vega caminaba apartándose del lugar donde me encontraba, y atrás de ella iban dos chicos de carácter dudoso, no parecían asaltantes porque sus ropas eran buenas… por lo que imagine la peor de las escenas. Es verdad que la compacion no es algo que me agrade, pero ¡Mierda! Soy humana, no podía permitir que algo le pasara. Arranque el auto tratando de alcanzar a Tori antes que esos tipos.

-Tori escuchame…- Hable pegando el coche e intentando ir a su velocidad.

-Te pedi que me dejaras en paz- Hablo enfadada echándose a correr. Tonta, ¿Acaso creería que correría mas rápido que el coche?. Acelere un poco mas y cuando estaba por alcanzarla nuevamente, ella giro en la esquina y yo frene de golpe.

Tuve que retroceder y note que era un callejón sin salida, asi como también note que los dos tipos ya habían alcanzado a Tori quien empezaba a forcejear mientras la arrastraban al fondo del callejón. ¿Pero que mierda estaba sucediendo? ¿Cómo podían esos dos seguir tras ella aun cuando notaron que no estaba sola?... Tome el móvil y llame a la policía mientras adentraba mi auto al callejón. Comence a avanzar cuando colgué y a buscar a Tori de entre las sombras. Casi al final pude notar como pataleaba mientras uno de los tipos la tocaba.

-¡Maldicion!...- Bufe realmente molesta. Si me detenia a pensarlo, era una mala idea lo que estaba por hacer, pero paso lo obvio, yo no me detuve y actue por impulso. Me baje del auto sin preocuparme por cerrar la puerta. –Sueltala imbécil- Tome al tipo de enfrente por la chaqueta y lo jale apartándolo del cuerpo tembloroso de Tori.

La escuche dar un pequeño grito, supuse que estaba asustada. El tipo que había apartado trato de darme un golpe en la mejilla pero logre esquivarlo, sin embargo no espere lo que vino después.

-¡JADEEEEE!- Fue lo ultimo que alcance a escuchar antes de sentir un fuerte golpe en la nuca que había dejado mi cuerpo sin fuerzas, sin duda aquellos chicos no estaban trabajando solos, habían mas y uno de ellos acababa de dejarme semiinconsciente en el suelo. Abri pesadamente mis ojos para notar como Tori luchaba ferozmente por soltarse de aquellos que trataban de dominarla, pude notar la desesperación en su mirada que chocaba con la mia y también como mi nombre escapabauna y otra vez lleno de temor y dolor de sus labios. Quise levantarme pero mi cuerpo no respondia, cada vez tenia menos fuerzas, cada vez mis ojos se cerraban mas hasta que me desconecte del mundo… todo lo que pude escuchar por ultima vez fue su voz llena de miedo suplicando que yo despertara. Despues… Todo se volvió obscuridad.

...

Si te ha gustado agradeceria un review! Gracias por haber leido!


	2. Abandonadas?

Hola! Tarde un siglo en actualizar pero me justificare... me pasaron cosas tristes! Mi pareja me dejo porqe tenia qe irse a estudiar a otro lado, y fue triste, llore como magdalena, luego se fue y llore mas... porqe a mi? y luego me enfermo (la depre) y los sigientes dos dias mas aqi, me fui de fiesta a donde sea... tengo qe olvidar! Como sea, espero que todo valla mejor de ahora en adelante y la historia siga fluyendo... ojala les guste, y si no diganme tambien... Gracias a los qe leyeron y dejaron review, me sacaban sonrisas cuando las necesitaba. Los qiero, de verdad qe si, aunqe no los conosca... Ahora ya lean, no entretengo mas!

* * *

Capitulo 2

Abandonadas

Sentía mis ojos en extremo pesados, la cabeza me dolía, y sentía las manos entumidas, "siempre pensé que no era la mejor forma de despertar" nótese la ironía. Como sea, no tenía idea de donde estaba así que levemente abrí los ojos, todo estaba borroso y poco a poco se fue aclarando dejándome demasiado confundida.

El lugar parecía una cabaña, no mejor dicho como una pequeña habitación antigua, estaba llena de polvo por donde lo vieras y daba la impresión de que en mucho tiempo no se aseo el lugar. Tenía las ventanas rotas que daban a la calle, la puerta estaba semi abierta, y había un aroma a azufre que perforaba la nariz. Trate de levantarme pero me di cuenta de que no podía, tenía las manos fuertemente atadas tras mi espalda, me dolía el cuerpo y mucho mas la nuca, así que la idea de levantarme podía esperar un poco más. Levante la vista a la otra pared que quedaba a mi costado y entonces la vi, allí estaba también Vega, tenía la cabeza ladeada e igualmente las manos atadas, sin embargo pude notar que fue golpeada pues en su frente había una pequeña línea de sangre que era notoriamente visible. Recargue la cabeza a la pared, y respire profundo, ¿Qué clase de lugar era este?, afuera todo estaba en neblinas lo cual no es bueno tratándose de que posiblemente debería ser de día, además ¿Se suponía que fuimos secuestradas? ¿Violadas? ¿Qué? No comprendo para que hurtarnos de la calle y traernos hasta acá, ni siquiera había alguien que nos vigilara, parecía no haber señales de nadie en este lugar.

Estuve pensando un rato hasta que una idea brillante apareció en mi mente, yo traía un par de tijeras a un costado de mi pantalón y por raro que sonase aun permanecían allí, si lograba alcanzarlas y cortaba las cuerdas que acababan con la circulación de mis manos, podría más libremente averiguar qué es lo que estaba pasando. Trate una y otra vez de alcanzarlas, pero parecía inútil, solo había una forma de liberarme y esa era con ayuda de Vega.

-Vega…-Susurre levemente tratando de que ella me escuchara. Ella ni siquiera se movió. –Vega…-Hable un poco más fuerte y obtuve el mismo resultado. –Maldición, Vegaa…- Esta vez eleve el tono de voz pero nada. Un momento, y si ella estaba…no, imposible, no pudieron haberla matado. Me mantuve un rato en silencio y decidí ponerme de pie.

Levantarme fue todo un reto, me recargue a la pared y apoyándome en ella fue subiendo lentamente, podía sentir el polvo impregnarse en mi ropa, pero era todo lo que podía hacer. Una vez que me encontré de pie, comencé a dar pequeños pasos, dándome cuenta que estaba algo mareada y maldije mentalmente, odiaba esta situación. Di un rápido análisis al lugar y pude notar que estábamos completamente solas, así que camine hasta ella y con la punta del pie le di una pequeña patada. Ella no se movió. Entonces le puse un poco más entusiasmo a esta misma y volví a patear.

Ella dio un brinco y me miro asustada. -¿Jade?- Pregunto confundida.

-Oh sigues viva- Hable desinteresada.

Ella dio una rápida mirada al lugar. -¿Dónde estamos?- Ella tenía miedo, podía notarlo en su mirada.

-Vieras que no tengo idea- Hable algo fastidiada, pero es que de Vega hasta que hable me molesta.

La vi quejarse. Supuse que ese golpe en la cabeza debía dolerle. -¿Cómo llegamos hasta aquí?- Volvió a preguntar y entonces me arrepentí de haberla despertado.

-No lo sé Vega, no tengo idea de nada, así que deja de preguntarme- Hable más enfadada, ella me miro herida pero… es que eso se gana por fastidiarme más de lo que ya estaba. Se hizo un rato de silencio que le agradecí. –Levántate- Le exigí y la mire algo dominante.

Ella se mantuvo en el suelo mirándome.

-No me escuchaste, levántate- Volví a pedirle.

Ella comenzó a levantarse. –Ni siquiera estando en problemas eres amable conmigo-.

-No…- Dije enfadada.

Cuando se hayo de pie, comenzó a caminar por el lugar.

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿En dónde estamos?- Pregunto asomándose por una de las ventanas rotas.

-No tengo idea, si dejas de hacer preguntas estúpidas y escuchas lo que tengo que decir, tal vez podremos averiguarlo- Bufe enfadada.

Ella me miro, podía notar sus ojos vidriosos, no otra vez, ¿Por qué lloraba tanto?

-Escucha, tengo mis tijeras en este costado de mi pantalón…- Mire hacia el lugar y ella pareció comprenderlo. –Sácalas de allí para que podamos soltarnos-.

Ella se quedo mirando al lugar donde estaban las tijeras y luego volvió la vista a mis ojos. -¿Cómo?- Pregunto.

De verdad que es tonta esta chica. –Pues con tus manos- Hable algo exasperada.

Ella me miro titubeante y luego se acerco a mí, me dio la espalda y comenzó a acercar su cuerpo al mío, sentí sus manos deslizarse por mi cintura mientras buscaba las tijeras, y entonces comencé a sentir algo raro. Mi corazón comenzó a enloquecer cuando sentí su cuerpo pegado al mío, sus manos deslizándose dentro de mi pantalón, y estábamos en sabe Dios donde, sintiendo la adrenalina y el suspenso del momento, una muy mala combinación para mí.

-No la alcanzo Jade- Hablo Tori empujando mi pantalón hacia abajo.

Yo apreté los dientes y me mantuve en silencio, ¿Qué es esto? ¿Excitación? No era imposible, no aquí ni ahora y mucho menos con Tori. Entonces sentí el filo de la tijera deslizarse por mi piel hacia arriba provocando que mi piel se erizara, "_Maldición_" Me susurre a mí misma.

-La tengo- Dijo tomándola entre sus manos ya fuera de mi pantalón.

-Intenta desatarte- Soné un poco agitada temiendo que ella lo notara, pero creo que no lo noto.

Estuvo un rato tratando pero al parecer no lo lograba. Ya más calmada me aventure a responderle.

-Tardas demasiado Vega- Comenzaba a impacientarme.

-No logro cortarlas- Hablo aun creyendo que podía hacerlo.

-Dámelas- Exigí ya molesta girándome y al tanteo alcance las tijeras y se las arrebate.

-Jade ¿Podrías ser un poco más amable?- Hablo algo molesta.

-No, y mucho menos contigo- Conteste con molestia, intentado cortar las cuerdas que apretaban mis muñecas.

Para mí no fue tarea complicada, pues ya tenía cierta experiencias con las tijeras, no por nada eran de mis pertenencias más valiosas. Tarde menos en desatarme y me libere por fin de esas cuerdas.

-Dios, qué bien se siente- Hable acariciándome las muñecas. Luego mire a Tori que estaba perpleja mirando por la ventana.

-Hey Vega…- La llame pero ella permaneció en su lugar. – ¡Vegaa!- Subí la voz pero ella permaneció en su lugar. ¿Qué rayos sucedía con esta chica? De verdad me molestaba que le hablara y nunca me hiciera caso. –Pues quédate amarrada- Bufe molesta pero al parecer no me escucho. Entonces me entro curiosidad por ver que es lo que miraba. Me acerque a ella y me asome por la ventana y oh maldición….

¿Qué clase de lugar es este? Tenía la pinta de un pueblo fantasma o abandonado, todo destruido, lleno de polvo y neblina, el lugar perfecto para una película de terror.

-Esto no me da buena espina- Hablo asustada.

Era verdad, hasta a mi me daban escalofríos y eso que a mí me encantaban estas cosas. –No seas cobarde- Ignorando mis temores tome sus manos sin avisarle y corte las cuerdas que la mantenían amarrada. Ella pego un grito cuando sintió el filo rozar sus manos.

-Jade, me asustaste- Bufo molesta.

-No aguantas nada- Dije mirándola con desgane. –Debemos averiguar que sucede aquí- Dije poniéndome un poco más seria.

Camine a la puerta y antes de salir Tori me llamo.

-¿Qué haces?- Pregunto.

-Saldré- Conteste con obviedad.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto acercándose a mí.

-Porque no me quiero quedar aquí- Hable algo enfadada.

-Iré contigo- Hablo molestamente pegándose a mí.

-Me da la impresión que te estás muriendo de miedo- Susurre con el afán de molestarla, ella solo hizo una mueca. –Haz lo que quieras- Finalice terminando de abrir la puerta que hizo un sonido chirriante. Baje los dos escalones de la entrada y me quede sorprendida.

Afuera todo estaba en penumbras y lleno de neblina, no se visualizaba a más de tres metros de distancia, todo lo demás era una clara y densa neblina.

-De verdad Jade, esto no me gusta nada- Hablo ella recordándome que todo parecía una maldita película de terror.

-Hay que buscar una salida, debe haberla- Hable con seguridad, tragándome mi propio temor.

Comencé a caminar con seguridad que saque de Dios sabe donde, además no podía mostrarme débil ante Tori, yo era Jade West. Todo el lugar estaba igual, las casas estaban obscuras y llenas de polvo, tenían las ventanas rotas, las puertas rajadas y todo, todo el maldito lugar olía a azufre.

-Jade…-Hablo Vega. -¿Es un perro?- Voltee el rostro y si, a lo lejos había un perro que comenzaba a acercarse a nosotras.

-Pero que…-Susurre al notar el estado de aquel animal. –Vega, no te muevas- Hable bastante seria. Ella me miro desconcertada y después miro aquel animal. Un grito aterrador escapo de su boca.

-Jade, eso no es un perro- Hablo quedándose quieta, tenia plasmada en su cara el máximo terror.

-Ni se te ocurra mover un musculo- Hable entre dientes y tratando de calmar a mi corazón que latía exageradamente rápido. Aquel animal, si era un perro, pero era un perro con ojos rojos y piel rasgada como si le hubieran pasado muchos autos enzima. ¿Qué clase de mala broma era esta?, ¿Cómo era posible que aquel animal siguiera de pie en tal estado?, poco a poco comenzó a acercarse, al momento que lo hacía pude notar sus dientes afilados en un claro gesto de agresividad.

-Jade…- La voz de Vega sonó quebradiza. –Se está acercando- Susurro con terror.

-No estoy ciega- Hable entre dientes tratando de pensar en qué hacer. Si corríamos, esa cosa podría alcanzarnos ya que al parecer estaba bien a excepción de su apariencia. Aquella cosa se acerco a Vega aproximadamente a unos 30 cm o más, y comenzó a olfatearla.

-Jade… tengo miedo- Hablo y pude notar las lagrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas. Algo se me tenía que ocurrir, pero es que ante el desconcierto y el pánico, era trabajo realmente difícil.

De repente aquella abominación comenzó a temblar, sus piernas se movían como si le hubieran puesto vibradores o algo así, y comenzó a hacer un chillido. ¿Ahora qué? ¿Qué mierda seguía?, y antes de que me diera cuenta comenzó a correr por donde había venido. Yo por mi parte quede perpleja y confundida. Y entonces sentí unos delgados brazos rodearme.

-Creí que me comería- Vega lloraba. Yo no respondí a su abrazo, porque siendo sincera también había creído eso, creí que nos comería a ambas. Me quede inmóvil aun sin comprender absolutamente nada.

-¿Estás bien?- Pregunto limpiando sus ojos y separándose de mí.

Yo solo la mire confundida. Entonces de nuevo el terror se plasmo en su rostro.

-¿Qué?- Pregunte desconcertada mientras giraba el rostro.

Al final podía observarse una cortina obscura que se comenzaba a acercar a nosotros.

-¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto Vega cubriéndose tras mi espalda.

Yo solo observe confundida y fue hasta que gritos desgarradores comenzaron a escucharse y me volvieron a la realidad.

-¡CORREEE!- Grite mientras comenzaba a correr por donde habíamos venido.

En realidad no tenía idea de que estábamos huyendo pero era aterrador, podía escucharse el sonido de vidrios estallar, cosas aporrarse y se escuchaban gritos desgarradores, como si hubiera una multitud siendo torturada. Corrí como si mi vida dependiera de ello, aunque siendo sincera no sé si mi vida dependía de ella, Vega corría junto a mí, podía notar el miedo en su rostro. Voltee un segundo para ver que tan lejos estaba y me halle con la novedad de que aun ante nuestro patético intento de alejarnos eso nos estaba alcanzando.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Debía dejar que nos alcanzara? ¿Debía esconderme? Y entonces se me ocurrió algo.

-¡VEGAA! – Grite mientras le extendía la mano, ella no tardo en tomarla y lo vi, ya no tan lejos estaba el lugar de donde habíamos salido. Sin pensarlo demasiado la jale del brazo y la arrastre adentro. Como pude cerré la puerta y comencé a pensar.

-¿Qué hacemos?- Pregunto Vega con histeria. –Esa cosa nos alcanzara, ¿Qué es? ¿Qué clase de lugar es este?- Pregunto mientras su cuerpo se sacudía violentamente.

-¡CALLATEEE!- Grite localizando un buen lugar. La tome con violencia del brazo y la jale. –ENTRA AHÍ- Grite con histeria, ella me miro desconcertada y entonces note como los gritos comenzaban a escucharse dentro del lugar. No espere a nada, empuje a Vega debajo de las escaleras y atrás entre yo, no me detuve a ver como callo o si se lastimo, todo lo que supe fue que al cerrar la pequeña puerta, todo dentro de la casa comenzó a aporrearse. Tome la manija con fuerza temiendo que la puerta fuera a abrirse, al mismo tiempo que los brazos de Vega se aferraban a mi espalda. ¿Qué sucedía afuera? ¿Dónde estábamos?

Fue el minuto más largo de mi vida, cuando los sonidos afuera cesaron tuve miedo de abrir la puerta así que solo solté la manija y me senté en el suelo, abrace con fuerza a Vega que se aferraba con fuerza a mi mientras la escuchaba llorar.

¿Qué clase de lugar era este? ¿Cómo llegamos aquí? ¿Qué paso anoche? ¿Qué pasa ahora? Todo lo que acabábamos de vivir parecía irreal, parecía una ficticia historia de terror, pero se podía sentir.

-…No me sueltes Jade- Fue lo único que alcance a escuchar de los labios de Tori, aunque todo el maldito momento estuvo hablando, no pude escuchar nada, solo eso.

-No lo hare…- Susurre escondiendo mi rostro en su cabello, apreté mis ojos para evitar que las lagrimas me invadieran, yo era fuerte, yo tenía que ser más fuerte, no podía derrumbarme… Soy Jade West.

Un review y te agradecere eternamente...!


	3. Reglas?

Hola... Ya se, tarde!): Eso no tiene justificacion, solo qe fue por gillipollas! Aun no supero qe soy soltera! Pero ya, sere mas constante, de verdad, me animan sus comentarios gracias, gracias, gracias! Le qiero de verdad:)

Ahora si lean!

* * *

**Reglas**

No se cuanto tiempo tuve a Vega entre mis brazos, no estoy muy segura, tenia miedo pero tampoco quería parecer cobarde, asi que la solte después de un rato.

-Espera…- Chillo Vega.

-¿Qué?- Pregunte con fingida seguridad.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- Pregunto, sentí sus manos buscarme en medio de la obscuridad.

-Pues lo lógico, saldré- Conteste con obviedad. –No pienso quedarme aquí- Dije buscando el seguro de la puerta.

-Pero… ¿Y si algo malo pasa?- Pregunto tomando mi blusa por la parte de atrás.

-No creo que exista algo peor que estar contigo en tan poco espacio- Gruñi abriendo el seguro.

-Jade…no- Pidio jalando un poco mi blusa.

-¿Quieres dejar de ser tan cobarde Vega?- Exiji, aunque en el fondo estaba igual de aterrada que ella.

Ella solto mi blusa, supuse que el comentario le había servido de algo.

Abri la puerta con cuidado temiendo que algo sucediera, asome despacio la cabeza y me sorprendi al encontrar todo exactamente igual a como lo recordaba, entonces… ¿Qué rayos fue lo que sucedió?, me imaginaba todo el lugar destruido.

-Vega, puedes salir- Inquirí saliendo completamente.

Me levante del suelo y comencé a dar pasos dudosos. –No me escuchaste, sal ya- Hable algo fastidiada. Mire la puerta donde había salido y nada. Era posible que Vega fuese tan cobarde. Camine hacia lo obscuro debajo de las escaleras, y la escuche quejarse.

-¿Qué?- Pregunte inexpresiva.

-Me lastime mi pie- Hablo mientras trataba de levantarse apoyándose en la pared.

-¿Bromeas?, estamos en medio de la nada y te lastimas el pie- Hable molesta.

-Hablas como si fuera mi culpa, tu me enpujaste, cai, me golpie con algo y ahora sangra, asi que no me culpes- Hablo aun esforzandoce en levantarse.

-Maldito el momento en que decidi regresar por ti- Bufe con gran enfado, adentrándome para ayudarla.

Ella dudo en apoyarse en mi y puso cierta distancia. –Todavia trato de ayudarte- Me queje mientras me empujaba levemente.

-Yo no te pedi ayuda- Hablo con la voz quebrada, "maldición, porque es tan malditamente sensible".

-Siento haberte tratado asi, ¿ahora me dejas ayudarte?- Hable fingiendo arrepentimiento.

Ella dudo y al final accedió. La ayude a salir y se sento en el suelo, tenia una cortadura leve como de media cuarta, pero tenia un claro golpe, lo que figuraba una gran herida.

-No es nada grave- Asegure poniéndome de pie.

-Pero me duele- Se quejo.

Le di una rápida mirada, en realidad no me importaba demasiado. Entonces volvi la vista al resto del lugar y me encontré con algo anormal, todo estaba lleno de polvo excepto un libro rojo que ya asía en la mesa, estaba totalmente impecable.

-Que raro- Susurre acercándome a aquel extraño libro.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto Vega desde el suelo.

Me mantuve en silencio y lo mire desde arriba. El libro era rojo quemado, la portada era como aterciopelada, sin embargo salía un extraño humo de el, y su olor era a quemado con azufre.

-¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto Vega acercándose cojeando del pie herido.

-No tengo idea- Conteste seria, sin embargo aquello no me daba buena espina. Tome la portada del libro y estaba realmente caliente, lo abri rápidamente. Entonces comenzó a ojearse con excesiva rapidez.

-¿Pero que rayos?- Dije retrocediendo.

Vega se quedo quieta viendo como el libro se ojeaba hacia adelante y hacia atrás. –Jade, esto no me gusta- Aseguro apoyando su mano en mi hombro. Yo me matuve fija mirando aquello hasta que el libro se detuvo. Vega y yo nos acercamos un poco.

-Jade… mira- Dijo mientras apuntaba la hoja en la que se detuvo. –Están nuestros nombres-. En efecto, mi nombre junto con el de Vega se encontraba escrito a tinta roja, como algunos otros que también fueron escritos, la única diferencia era que todos los nombres antes de nosotras estaban rayados y era difícil su lectura.

-Que querrá decir todo esto- Acaricie la hoja con mi mano, y al hacerlo sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi cuerpo, al mismo tiempo aparte rápidamente mi mano de la hoja y volvió a ojearse con extrema rapidez

-Jade... esto me asusta- Dijo Vega retrocediendo un poco mas. Y si, igual me asustaba a mi, pero también tenia curiosidad. Entonces el libro se detuvo en la primera hoja, y pude notar que había alguna clase de escrito.

Trate de acercarme mas para leerlo pero Vega me detuvo. -¿Qué?- Pregunte con molestia.

-Esto no me gusta, vámonos de aquí- Dijo con la voz algo quebrada.

-¿A dónde vamos?, ¿A la casa abandonada de a lado?- Pregunte con ironia. -¿Qué más nos podría pasar?- Pregunte algo molesta y trague un poco de saliva, antes de intentar acercarme.

-Jade…- Susurro soltándome, algo cuidadosa me acerque y note que en efecto, era un escrito. -¿Qué dice?- Pregunto algo curiosa.

Le di una rápida mirada a Vega antes de leer en voz alta…

"_Bienvenidas a las puertas del infierno, en este lugar enfrentaras tus peores pesadillas, soportaras el dolor físico y psicológico solo por sobrevivir, aquí comienza el juego, la decisión entre regresar al mundo real o perderte para siempre depende únicamente de tu astucia, tu valentía y buenas decisiones. El juego continua, la unica regla es la siguiente:_

_-Deberas sobrevivir tres días para decidir si debes salir. De lo contrario si pierdes la vida, jamás regresaras…"_

-¿Jade?- Pregunto Vega con un hilo de voz.

-Esto tiene que ser una jodida broma, ¿Quién mierda invento esto?- Con todas mis fuerzas lance el libro por los aires y con un sonido sordo callo. –Yo no pienso jugar nada, me niego a hacerlo- Grite mientras miraba a todas partes buscando alguna cámara o algo. –¡Púdranse!- Grite mientras salía tomaba camino a la calle.

-¡Jadeee!- Grito Vega tratando de alcanzarme, pero no lo logro, debía buscar la salida a este maldito manicomio, debía salir, al diablo con el juego, al diablo con Vega, yo salía porque salía…

Les agradeceria mucho un review


	4. No me dejes sola

Si soy sincera creí que ya no continuaría pero lei sus mensajes y las ideas volvieron a mi, la verdad ya habia escrito este capitulo y estaba empezando el otro pero se formateo mi compu y todo completamente se me borro... prometo solemnemente continuar esta y mis otras historias solo que ando con un mucho de cosas pendientes pero tratare de ser constante... El siguiente capitulo estará listo antes de fin de mes, es casi una promesa. Ahora Lean y así.

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

**No me dejes sola.**

**POV Tori**

Trate de alcanzar a Jade pero mi pierna herida no me lo permitió y maldiciendo a lo bajo deje que se marchara mientras yo la veía desaparecer a lo lejos.

-No me dejes…- Termine con un hilo de voz. Las lágrimas inundaron mis ojos pero no se derramaron. Ahora mismo me invadía una serie de emociones que no podía controlar, me estaba matando el pánico, ¿Qué iba hacer yo sola? ¿Y si Jade no regresa? ¿Qué tengo que hacer?. Entre más preguntas me hacía más débil me sentía.

-No la necesito- Dije volviendo a la casa de donde habíamos salido. Me senté en las escaleras de la entrada. –Puedo ser fuerte por mi misma- Trate de animarme mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre mis rodillas y hundía mi cabeza. –Estoy mejor sin Jade- Claro que tenía que convencerme, aunque las lagrimas en mis ojos dijeran lo contrario, yo tenía que ser fuerte.

¿En que momento habíamos llegado hasta aquí? ¿Cómo paso todo esto? Me pregunte una y otra vez, ¿Habrá sido mi culpa?, entonces lo recordé.

-Flashback-

_Habíamos quedado en un club nuevo de la zona, se suponía que todos excepto Jade estaríamos ahí, Andre me había llevado aunque yo no tenía muchas ganas de ir, todos se habían entusiasmado y para no quedar como aguafiestas tome la decisión de ir. El lugar era algo chico, había muchas luces de colores, la gente bailoteaba en el centro y se percibía levemente un molesto aroma de alcohol mezclado con cigarrillos._

_En efecto, el lugar no me agradaba demasiado, no solo por lo nombrado con anterioridad si no porque se encontraba en una de las zonas más obscuras de todos Los Ángeles y eso no podía significar nada bueno._

_-Mira, ahí están Robbie y Cat- Dijo Andre mientras hacía señas y levantaba las manos tratando de llamar su atención. Los chicos no tardaron en llegar._

_-No sabía que vendrías- Dijo Robbie saludándome._

_-Sí, bueno… Andre me convenció- Le di una rápida mirada al chico junto a mí y él me sonrió._

_-Ya verás que será una noche genial- Dijo pasándome un brazo por los hombros._

_-¿Y Rex?- Le dije a Robbie ya que me sorprendía que el muñeco no estuviera con él._

_-Le dolía la cabeza y no quiso venir- Hablo convencido, lo cierto es que ya todos nos habíamos acostumbrado a que lo tratara como un humano._

_-Deberíamos cuidarlo Robbie- Decía la pelirroja jalándolo del brazo._

_-Estará bien- El chico trato de convencerla pero Cat parecía querer irse._

_-¿Qué sucede rojita?- Pregunto Andre algo confundido._

_-No sé, no me gusta este lugar, tengo un mal presentimiento- Hablo algo asustada._

_-Ni siquiera sabes que significa la palabra presentimiento- Hablo alguien detrás de mi, todos nos sorprendimos al darnos cuenta de quien se trataba._

_-¿Jade? No sabía que vendrías- Hablo Cat. –Creí que no vendrías- _

_-Yo también lo creí pero luego pensé que no se divertirían sin mi- Hablo con altanería y empujándome paso junto a mí_

_-amm… Robbie vamos a buscar algo para beber- Andre rompió el silencio que se hizo después de lo dicho por Jade._

_-Bien, vamos- Robbie y Andre se mezclaron en la multitud dejándonos a Cat, Jade y Yo._

_-Tranquila Cat nada va a pasar- Le sonreí y después de un rato me devolvió la sonrisa. –Ahora cuéntame que se traen Robbie y tu, los he visto muy juntitos últimamente- Levante una de mis cejas, Cat se sonrojo un poco._

_-¿No me digas que estas saliendo con ese intento de chico?- Hablo Jade._

_Le dirigí una mirada asesina y no espere a que Cat contestara. –Jade, no tienes que ser tan dura con Cat- Me miro._

_-No estoy hablando contigo Vega, ¿Siempre tienes que meter la nariz donde no te llaman?- Parecía molesta conmigo._

_Yo abrí la boca como ofendida. – ¿Tienes algún problema conmigo Jade? Porque para empezar yo estaba hablando con Cat- Bufe molesta._

_-Yo también estaba hablando con Cat y no contigo. ¿Tienes algún problema conmigo Vega?- Levanto una ceja en señal de reto._

_-Yo te pregunte primero- Soné infantil._

_-Pues si que lo tengo, el problema eres tu- Me miro con odio. –Tienes que meterte en todo, porque no simplemente te quedabas en tu escuela de perdedores y seguías siendo uno de ellos en lugar de venirnos a joder la vida a nosotros- Yo abrí la boca._

_-Me has dicho eso tantas veces que ya ni me molesta- Sonreí falsamente tratando de que Jade se lo creyera. _

_-No pretendo molestarte, solo intento decirte lo que nadie de ellos se atreve- Dijo apuntando a todos._

_-No es verdad, dejen de pelear- Hablo Cat tapándose los oídos._

_-Ya sé lo que estás haciendo- Me arme de valor para enfrentarla. –Solo tratas de intimidarme para tener control sobre mí, y sabes que, no voy a permitírtelo- No me había dado cuenta que varias personas se habían detenido a mirarnos pelear._

_Ella rio triunfante. –Jamás, entiende Vega, jamás vamos a ser amigas ni nada, así que deja de intentarlo y déjame en paz- Ella trato de irse._

_La tome del brazo e impedí que se marchara. –Aunque tú no lo aceptes, muy dentro de ti se que me consideras tu amiga- Hable un poco más bajo._

_Se zafó violentamente de mi agarre. –Tú y yo jamás lo seremos, así que ve abriendo los ojos de una vez- Y entonces le arrebato un vaso con quien sabe que a un chico y me lo lanzo a la cara. –Deja de ser tan malditamente ingenua- Mientras el liquido resbalaba por mi rostro._

_Me quede un segundo de pie escuchando como todos reian._

_-¿Tori?- Cat trato de tocarme y yo esquive su agarre. Entonces salí corriendo del lugar…_

-Fin del Flasback-

-Eres una imbécil Jade, no te necesito- Mientras las lagrimas me invadían de nuevo. Estuve tiempo indefinido llorando, sentía algo extraño dentro de mi, siempre que Jade me hacia algo se accionaba ese dolor interno que misteriosamente existía dentro de mi. Pase la mano por mi frente y sentí una punzada de dolor, seguro que aquel golpe fue el que me tumbo. Mire mi pierna y descubri que no era la gran cosa, se veía algo feo y si no lo lavaba a lo mejor podría infectarse, y bueno, dolia un poco con el movimiento, pero no era nada del otro mundo.

Con las mangas de mi blusa limpie esas lagrimas que ya había llorado y me dispuse a levantarme cuando escuche la madera del suelo crujir.

-¿Quién… está ahí?- Pregunte algo dudosa. Nadie respondió. El miedo poco a poco comenzó a invadirme, sentía mis piernas temblar ligeramente.

El silencio invadió varios segundos antes de que volviera a escucharse el crujir de la madera, pero esta vez parecía que alguien caminaba dentro de la habitación.

-¿Jade?- Pregunte dudosa mientras mis piernas retrocedían lentamente, tratando de alejarme.

No obtuve respuesta de ninguna voz, lo único que se escuchaba era el caminar lento y torpe de alguien en la habitación. No sabía qué hacer, sabía que si Jade estuviera aquí seguro se le ocurriría algo que pudiéramos hacer, o iría a ver lo que sucedía ella misma.

-Eso es- Me respondí. –Debo ser valiente, probare que puedo sobrevivir sin Jade- Me arme de un valor que no me caracteriza y comencé a caminar lento e indecisa hacia aquella casa; el caminar del inquilino se detuvo cuando yo estaba cerca de la puerta y temí que se debiera al ruido sordo de mis pies contra la madera vieja anunciándole que no estaba solo.

-¿Jade?- Pregunte dudosa y muriendo de miedo. -¿Eres tu?- Titubee.

Asome la cabeza lentamente por la puerta paralizándome de sobremanera al ver lo que estaba frente a mis ojos.

-¡AAAAHHHHH!- Fue mi reacción instantánea cuando mis ojos buscaron al responsable de tal sonido.

Jamás en la vida lo hubiera creído si no lo hubiera visto. Comencé a correr tan fuerte mientras el dolor en mi pierna parecía insignificante ante mis ganas de vivir…

**…**

**POV Jade**

Corrí tan fuerte y tan lejos como las piernas me lo permitieron. Trate de alejarme de todo, de este lugar tan extraño, de Vega, de esta culpabilidad que intentaba negarme, del miedo, de mí. Busque por todas partes una maldita cámara, una señal de alguien grabando, alguien que apareciera diciendo que todo es una maldita broma, una tonta pesadilla.

Pero nada.

Nada paso.

Nadie apareció.

Nadie me despertó.

Me detuve un segundo dando vueltas sobre mis pies tratando de comprender que sucedía, apoye mis manos en mi cabeza y me detuve poniéndome presión sobre esta al tiempo que trate de relajarme.

-¡ESTO TIENE QUE SER UNA MALDITA BROMA!- Grite suficientemente alto como para que hiciera eco.

Caí de rodillas.

-¡MALDICIOOOON!- Grite de nuevo. -¡Idiota, idiota, idiota…- Las lagrimas comenzaron a inundarme. –Eres una completa idiota Jade…- Apuñe mi cabello, apreté mis nudillos. –Idiota…- Me susurre al final mientras las lágrimas terminaban de inundarme.

No supe cuanto tiempo llore, y es que lo cierto es que no recordaba la última vez que lo hice y lo necesitaba. Estaba sola en medio de una de mis tantas pesadillas y aunque me gustaba, jamás me imaginaba que algo así podría existir, aun no terminaba de creerlo.

Después de haber llorado suficiente, me levante del suelo, sacudí mi ropa, y me seque las lagrimas que aun quedaban en mi rostro.

-No puedo permitirme ser débil, nunca más, menos frente a Vega- Mire a mi alrededor y algo llamo mi atención.

-¿Una cantina?- Mire bien el letrero, las puertas y todo parecía indicar que si lo era.

Dude un segundo antes de entrar, y aun así me detuve en la puerta, había más o menos claridad que se filtraba apenas por las ventanas.

-Quizás dentro encuentre con que curarle las heridas- Empuje una de las puertillas temiendo que se rompiera o cayera. Pero eso no paso, solo me manche de polvo la mano. Camine dudosa por el lugar con el sonido sordo de mis pies contra la madera. Las mesas estaban cubiertas de polvo y completamente desordenadas, las sillas estaban casi todas rotas y regadas por todo el lugar, bien podría creerse que dentro alguien se peleo.

-Menuda tontería- Mientras que con la punta del pie pateaba una maderita que se atravesó. -¿Qué podría sacar de aquí?- Mientras caminaba hacia la barra. Al llegar apoye los brazos arrepintiéndome a los dos segundos, pues había una gruesa capa de polvo.

-Mierda- Susurre sacudiéndome el polvo.

Rodee la barra donde todas las botellas estaban rotas y me encontré con un pequeño lavabo. ¿En qué maldito año se habían inventado las tuberías?, el lugar no parecía cuadrar en las fechas. Camine lentamente hasta quedar de frente a dicho lavabo y temiendo que fuese un broma o cualquier otra cosa, abrí lentamente la llave. Para sorpresa mía comenzó a aventar aire por el pequeño tubo, después salió un líquido obscuro y luego nada, era de esperarse que nada saliera, si como decía el libro y esta era las puertas del infierno, hacía calor y todo el maldito lugar olía a azufre, era normal que no hubiera agua. Resignada gire sobre mis pies dispuesta a buscar otra cosa pero el sonido de algo cayendo me detuvo, parecía un constante liquido, volví la vista al lavabo y me sorprendió ver agua caer del pequeño tuvo.

-¿Es una broma?- Mire un segundo tratando de corroborar si la vista no me engañaba. Lentamente subí la mano y esta se humedeció. –Es agua- Susurre como si acabara de hacerme de un nuevo descubrimiento. Sin poder ocultar mi emoción busque rápidamente una botella que no estuviera rota, y tras casi descartar todo el lugar encontré una más o menos grande e intacta, me acerque al lavabo, abrí la llave y después de lavar mi nuevo contenedor lo llene de agua. Esto seguro serviría para limpiarle las heridas. Y entonces recordé que deje a Vega sola.

Un pequeño miedo me invadió.

Casi la había olvidado. Tenía que apurarme si quería encontrarla con vida, sin duda este no parecía un buen lugar para quedarse a solas.

Tras llenarse la botella, salí del lugar y comencé a caminar por donde antes yo había venido. Tenía claro que todo era mi culpa desde el principio y eso me jodia, pero no me disculparía con Vega, no iba a bajarme a su nivel. Seguí caminando viendo el lugar, las casas eran un completo caos, el lugar parecía devastado, como si un tornado hubiera pasado por aquí. Tras caminar indefinidamente me puse a pensar en cómo sobreviviríamos, no había alimentos y yo comenzaba a tener hambre, ¿Qué podríamos comer?, entonces algo me saco de mis pensamientos…

"-AAAAHHHHHH"- Se escucho aquel grito lleno de terror y entonces temí porque sabía que había sido Vega.

Comencé a acelerar el paso sin correr tratando de evitar que el agua se desperdiciara, pero también me asustaba la idea de que le pasara algo y de sobra sabia que eso no estaba bien. No paso demasiado tiempo antes que en medio de la neblina notara una figura acercarse rápido a mí, entonces temí por mi y porque eso fuese algo malo, pero antes de que algo mas pasara esa figura rápidamente tomo forma hasta convertirse en Vega.

-JADEEE- Grito llena de terror mientras se acercaba a mí. –No tiene ojos, está lleno de sangre, iba a hacerme daño… - Comenzó a balbucear rápidamente cosas que al principio entendí pero que poco a poco perdían comprensibilidad, y cuando Vega estaba más cerca de mí, se desvaneció cayendo a mis pies, lo que me detuvo de golpe.

Me quede petrificada en mi lugar sin saber qué hacer, todo había pasado tan rápido que no alcanzaba a comprenderlo. -¿No tenia ojos?...- Me susurre confundida.

* * *

Si me dejan un review les juro que me apuro a continuar...

Blaker fuera :D


	5. Te protegere

Hola...

Siento haber tardado mucho, tuve un bloqueo temporal con esta historia pero aqui esta otro capitulo... le he tomado de nuevo interes. Espero que lo disfruten y bueno, aqui no subire tan seguido como en mi otra historia pero tratare que sea tan pronto como sea posible. Gracias a todos los fieles lectores y a todos sus reviews porque fue por ellos que la historia sigue.

* * *

POV Jade

Más que asustada estaba confundida, todo había pasado muy rápido, de un segundo a otro Vega apareció frente a mí, después de balbucear tonterías sin sentido, se desmayo y no tenía idea de cómo había sucedido todo esto. La mire en el suelo y comenzó a asustarme una pequeña mancha de sangre en el piso.

-No, no, no, no…- Me puse de rodilla asentando el bote con agua en el suelo. –No te puedes morir, tu no- Hable rápidamente mientras movía lentamente a Vega para ver que había pasado. Torpemente busque el pulso en su cuello y sentí un gran alivio al sentir un suave golpeteo en mis dedos. Me sentí enormemente agradecida y sin pensarlo la abrace con fuerza. –Estas viva- Susurre y no estoy segura si eso fue para mí o más para ella. Analice la herida en su rostro y se debía al golpe anterior en la frente, al desmayarse solo le había abierto la herida que ya existía y suspire aliviada. Sabía que Vega no podía enterarse de que yo estaba haciendo esto, y no lo hubiera hecho a menos que ella no estuviera inconsciente.

Si lo pensaba fríamente despertarla era la mejor opción y la pequeña herida en su frente me asustaba un poco, por lo que decidí no hacerlo, pero arrastrarla dentro de alguna casa era incluso más peligroso y cruel, y decidí que tampoco haría eso. Por lo que solo quedaba una opción, la sostuve de los hombros con cuidado y lentamente pase mi otro brazo por sus rodillas, Vega era bastante delgada por lo que esperaba que no fuera tan difícil de cargar, y entonces lentamente comencé a levantarla del suelo. Apenas me sostuve en pie con ella en brazos y me arrepentí de haberla cargado, porque al contrario de lo que pensé, Vega pesaba, su menudo cuerpo realmente no debería pesar. Me asegure de sostenerla suficientemente bien y comencé a caminar hacia una de las casas tenebrosas que se encontraban junto a mí.

-Maldición Vega, pareciera que no pesas nada- Haciendo fuerza subí las tres escaleras que me separaban de aquella pequeña y sucia casa. –Seguro que esto compensa todas las que te he hecho- Hable algo molesta ya que Vega no cooperaba.

Entre en la pequeña habitación y casi sin poder mas, deposite a Vega en el suelo, lentamente y evitando a toda costa que se golpeara de nuevo, si bien es cierto que ella estaba herida y yo no tenía ni un solo rasguño. Después de haberla dejado en el suelo, fui por el recipiente con agua y regrese, me senté recargando mi espalda a la sucia pared de madera y cerrando los ojos, respire profundo mientras torpemente masajeaba mis brazos cansados. –Esto me gano por ser amable, siempre que soy amable algo malo tiene que pasar- Renegué aun masajeando mis brazos.

No sé con exactitud cuánto tiempo estuve así, cerré los ojos agotada y apretando mi brazo en mi estómago comencé a sentir verdaderamente hambre. –Mierda, en este lugar seguro que no hay nada para comer- Y arqueando la espalda apreté mi estómago tratando de apaciguar el dolor que el hambre provocaba. Mire la botella de cristal con agua, la había traído para curar las heridas de Vega pero ciertamente ahora solo quería beberla toda.

De repente un sonido aparto mis ojos de dicho objeto, Vega comenzaba a despertar y a moverse con lentitud llevando una mano a su cabeza.

-No te toques- Detuve su mano con suavidad. –Estas herida y tus manos están sucias, puedes infectarlo- Ella tardo un segundo en procesarlo y de golpe abrió los ojos sentándose enseguida.

-¡NO ME TOQUES!- Grito mientras con las piernas se impulsaba y retrocedía, tenía la vista turbada y confundida.

-Oye tranquila- Trate de no perder la calma y hable bajo evitando gritar.

-¿Dónde está?- Pregunto aterrada buscando quien sabe que con la mirada.

-¿Dónde está que?- Pregunte confundida mirando a todas partes.

-Esa cosa- Eh hizo una mueca entre asco y terror. –Aquella cosa ¿Dónde está?- Volvió a preguntar mirando a todas partes.

-No sé de qué hablas- Trate de acercarme pero ella retrocedió más.

-No te acerques- Pidió. -¿Dónde está?- Su voz se quebró y las lágrimas comenzaron a inundar sus ojos.

Yo bufe no sé si por frustración o enfado. –Te juro Vega que no sé de qué estás hablando- La mire mientras sus lágrimas seguían cayendo y seguía buscando con la mirada. –Estamos a salvo ahora- Dije tratando de calmarla.

-¡QUE TE JODAN JADE!- Grito con fuerza y entonces comprendí el porqué de su llanto. –Todo esto es tu culpa, todo lo malo que me pasa es tu culpa- Yo trague pesadamente saliva, ella continuo llorando. –Siempre tienes que joderlo todo- Podía sentir que los ojos se me inundaban pero no iba a llorar, de sobra sabía que esto había sido mi culpa, así que lo iba a aceptar pero no me iba a disculpar.

-Eso ya lo sé Vega- Dije con resignación, ella me miro con odio.

-¿Por qué Jade? ¿Por qué me odias tanto?- Podía sentir los sentimientos en su voz, amargura, dolor, tristeza…

-Jamás lo entenderías- Concluí tratando de dejar de lado la conversación, ella doblo las piernas y hundiendo su cabeza siguió llorando, tuve el impulso de acercarme y tratar de calmarla pero sabía que lo empeoraría todo. Recargue la cabeza en la sucia y vieja madera a mis espaldas y cerrando los ojos desee que se tranquilizara, que las lágrimas se acabaran y es que en el fondo yo también estaba inquieta, asustada, muerta de miedo.

-Escucha Vega, te he puesto a salvo ahora- Hable con los ojos cerrados. -Y tratare de que lo estés de ahora en adelante- Finalice balbuceando entre líneas y temerosa, era lo único que me paso por la cabeza para tranquilizarla.

-¿Esperas que te lo agradezcas?- Pregunto con molestia.

-No- Abrí los ojos con decisión. –Espero que cooperes y me dejes hacerlo- La mire con seguridad y por un segundo me pareció como algo de esperanza vago por sus ojos.

Ella no dijo nada, bajo los ojos mirando al suelo y se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su blusa.

-Mira- Llame su atención mientras tomaba entre mis manos el recipiente de vidrio donde había cogido agua.

-¿Qué es?- Pregunto curiosa mientras seguía limpiando los rastros de su llanto.

-Es agua, encontré un grifo- Le di una apenas visible sonrisa. –La he traído para curar tus heridas- Ella me miro profundo por lo que me pareció mucho tiempo, había algo extraño en su mirada.

-¿Para curarme?- Pregunto ella como sin poder creerlo, y siendo sincera yo tampoco hubiera esperado algo así de mí, quizás la culpa…

Saque las tijeras de mi pantalón y sin detenerme a pensarlo corte las mangas de mi blusa.

-¿Qué haces?- Pregunto Vega sin comprender.

-Necesitamos con que limpiar las heridas y cubrirlas para que no se infecten- Hable de manera profesional mientras los pedazos de tela los ponía en condición de ser útiles.

-No tenías por qué hacerlo- Levante la vista y pude notar sus mejillas sonrojadas, inmediatamente aparte la vista.

-Tienes razón, pero quería hacerlo- Finalice mientras humedecía el pequeño pañuelo improvisado. –Ven- Le tendí la mano para que se acercara y pudiera ayudarla.

-Yo puedo hacerlo sola- Mientras se acercaba sin tomar mi mano.

Yo sonreí sin saber muy bien porque, sin pedirle permiso me acerque a ella y con la parte húmeda del pañuelo comencé a limpiar la herida de su frente.

-Jade no…- Trato de protestar y de apartarme.

-Cállate y coopera, recuérdalo- Bufe sin sonar dura mientras continuaba con mi labor.

Después de limpiar su frente, tome otro pedazo de manga y humedeciéndolo comencé a limpiar la herida de su pierna.

-¿Te duele?- Pregunte como quien profesionalmente atiende a un paciente.

-Si- Dijo secamente pero algo avergonzada.

Después de haberle limpiado las heridas me senté observando que casi nada de agua había quedado.

-Tengo hambre- Aviso Vega poniendo sus manos en su abdomen.

-Ya, yo también pero en este sitio no hay alimentos- Finalice.

-¿Dónde conseguiste agua?- Pregunto curiosa. Estaba por responder cuando el sonido de algo golpeándose afuera me interrumpió.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Pregunto Vega volviendo el rostro.

-No lo sé, pero no hagas ruido- Y levantándome lentamente me acerque a la ventana que por cierto estaba rota.

-Jade no…- Apenas susurro Vega pero la silencie con una mirada asesina dándole a entender que se callara y volví la vista a la calle.

La neblina hacia casi imposible ver por más esfuerzos que hacía, estuve un segundo ahí de pie cuando visualice una sombra y por instinto escondí el rostro. Vega pareció comprender lo que sucedía porque se mantuvo en silencio y el temor volvió a su rostro. Armándome de valor volví a asomarme apenas tratando de encontrar al dueño de aquella sombra y lo que vieron mis ojos fue realmente escalofriante, frente a mis ojos se encontraba una especie de persona solo que en lugar de ojos tenía solo los agujeros donde por cierto había sangre seca, como si le hubieran arrancado los ojos, el cuerpo molido como si le hubiesen arrancado pedazos de piel y comencé a sentir nauseas. Tuve que esconderme mientras el temor comenzaba a invadirme, las piernas comencé a sentirlas débiles y mire a Vega que pareció entender todo a la perfección.

"_No te muevas_" Hable sin soltar sonido, solo moviendo los labio tratando de que Vega lo entienda. En el rostro de la latina se formó una mueca de terror y supuse que con quedarme aquí y pedirle que hiciera lo mismo no lograría nada. Comencé a dar pequeños pasos mientras Vega seguía congelada por el miedo.

-¿Qué es eso…?- Pero no deje que terminara porque puse mi mano en su boca.

-Cierra la boca- Susurre por lo bajo en su oído.

Vega hizo un sonido que fue apagado por mi mano.

-Cállate o te juro que no respondo- Trate de sonar menos agresiva pero fue más importante tratar de sobrevivir.

Estuve un rato sosteniendo a Vega y atenta al movimiento a la sombra que se movía afuera.

-Sabe que estamos aquí- Le susurre apenas en el oído. –Tenemos que movernos- Hable mientras que con la mirada señalaba hacia atrás.

-No- Vega chillo cuando le solte la boca.

-Vamos- Hable despacio. Ella se negó. –Camina- Pedí despacio. Ella volvió a negar. Entonces aquella cosa se golpeó contra la puerta como tratando de entrar, Vega lanzo un pequeño grito y entonces la jale del brazo al darme cuenta que aquella cosa se estaba colando por la puerta.

-Maldita sea Vega, ¡corre!- Chille mientras empuje a la morena por delante y empezamos a correr hacia afuera.

Alcanzamos a llegar al patio trasero y cerré la puerta con fuerza buscando con que atrancarla.

-¿QUE VAMOS A HACER? ¡Esa cosa va alcanzarnos y comernos o que se yo!- Vega grito histérica.

-Cierra la boca Vega, si nos alcanza es tu culpa- Le grite perdiendo la paciencia.

-Jade va a alcanzarnos, nos matara- La morena chilló mientras me daba cuenta de las lágrimas que inundaban su rostro.

-¡Cállate maldición!, déjame pensar- Grite mientras la desesperación me alcanzaba, entonces algo se golpeó con mucha fuerza contra la puerta y estuvo a punto de tumbarme, puse resistencia y Vega se acercó empujando la puerta.

-¡VETE A LA MIERDA!- Le di un golpe a la puerta. -¡Corre Vega!- Le grite a la morena mientras con todas mis fuerzas empujaba la puerta para que se mantuviera cerrada.

-¿Qué vas a hacer tu?- Vega pregunto mientras recibíamos otro golpe contra la puerta.

-Tratar de salvarte el culo- Le grite con histeria mientras creí que aquella cosa lograría tumbar la puerta. –Ahora lárgate- Le grite.

-No voy a dejarte sola Jade- También grito, a diferencia mía ella estaba llorando.

-No te pregunte, te estoy diciendo que te largues a donde sea o lo hare yo y haber como lo solucionas tu- Mientras mentalmente me maquinaba un plan para salir salva de aquí.

El rostro de Vega se trasformó en tristeza. –No me quiero alejar de ti otra vez- Su voz sonó frágil, triste, apagada.

Algo se revolvió en mi interior. –Yo te buscare, lo prometo, ahora busca donde esconderte- Dije más despacio mientras aquella cosa volvió a golpear la puerta. – ¡Vete!- Le grite una vez más y dándome una fugaz mirada con dolor, salió disparada hacia otra parte.

Yo me quede apoyada en la puerta haciendo presión con todas mis fuerzas. –IMBECIL- Grite con todas mis fuerzas, aquella cosa empujo con más fuerza y estuve a punto de caer.

¿Pero qué mierda iba a hacer ahora? Sostuve un poco más la puerta sintiendo cansados los brazos de hacer tanta fuerza cuando aquella cosa se golpeó de nuevo contra la puerta y entonces no lo resistí mas, sin poderlo evitar el golpe me arrojo al suelo. La puerta se abrió enseguida y yo comencé a retroceder arrastrándome por el suelo.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda…- Balbuce con rapidez mientras sentía mis maños rasparse contra el pavimento.

Aquella cosa se bamboleaba hacia mí con rapidez y como pude logre ponerme de pie tratando de correr por mi vida como nunca lo había hecho. De vez en vez miraba hacia atrás y descubrí que aquella cosa no iba demasiado rápido y podría dejarle atrás con rapidez, seguí corriendo hasta que la imagen de un hacha rajada por la mitad me hizo detenerme.

-Perfecto- Susurre dispuesta a defenderme.

Aquella cosa rápidamente se acercaba a mí y tomando el hacha por la parte baja la empuñe hacia la cosa aquella, apenas se encontró cerca de mi le golpee con la parte filosa dispuesta a cortarlo por la mitad, sin embargo aquella hacha no tenía filo y solo pude darle un fuerte golpe que lo derrumbo, aprovechando que se encontraba en el suelo le golpee una vez más y después otra y otra hasta que me dolió el brazo y avente el hacha lejos de mi admirando lo que había hecho, aquella cosa ya no se movía ni hacia intentos por ponerse de pie.

-¡DIOOOOS!- Grite ante la excitación y la adrenalina del momento.

Me quede en silencio admirando aquella cosa que no sangraba a pesar de que le había golpeado con todas mis fuerzas, ¿Qué seria? Parecía un humano realmente herido.

-¡Jade!- Chillo Vega a mis espaldas enrollando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo. –Creí que te lastimaría- Pego su cabeza a la mía y escuche sus sollozos. –No quería que nada te pasara-

Yo aún no podía salir del shok inicial tras haber pensado que no iba a sobrevivir de esta.

* * *

Es un poquito dificil escribir terror y drama pero aqui esta el intento... espero les hubiera gustado. Si fue asi, les agradesco un review, todo es bien resivido. BYE.


End file.
